


ice time

by garden of succulents (staranise)



Series: a rink in common [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU: Yuuri went to Samwell University, College AU, Figure Skater-Hockey Team Relations, Gen, Jack is suspicious, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/pseuds/garden%20of%20succulents
Summary: They all share the rink at Faber; friendship is only natural.





	

“You guys!” Jack calls out, making Holster flub his shot.  His helmet spins crazily on the ice, but doesn’t go anywhere.  “Someone’s waiting to use the ice!”

When they look over, Yuri Katsuki is standing next to Jack at the rink exit, not looking particularly annoyed.  (Jack, on the other hand…)  “Sorry Yuri!” Ransom calls, as Johnson shoulders the net and starts skating it out.

Holster and Ransom really _do_  know everyone at Samwell, Bitty thinks as he skates after them.  Yuri gives them a little smile as they come off the ice. Maybe it really is that small of a school; even Jack, who goes nowhere and socializes with no one, is being cordial to the figure skater.

“Hi, Eric,” Yuri says when Bitty comes off the ice.  “Practice went ok?”

Bitty smiles and bites his lip.  He can’t quite say _I collapsed again,_  doesn’t want to discuss it with the team captain standing there frowning at him, so he pastes on a smile.  “It was great,” he says. “You see I left the rest of that peach pie in the third floor refrigerator?  Don’t worry about all the warning labels, you can have some any time you want.”

“Thanks, Eric.”  Yuri smiles as he steps onto the ice, then bites his lip.

“Have a good practice!” Bitty enthuses, then picks up the bucket of pucks it’s his duty as a frog to carry.  “See you later, yeah?”

Yuri nods with a little polite expression, then turns and glides across Faber’s ice.

Bitty looks back, just once, before following a frowning Jack Zimmermann to the locker room.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ice time by des-zimbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902587) by [Cesy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesy/pseuds/Cesy)




End file.
